Meeting in the Rain
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Helga returns back to Hillwood City after twelve years of absence, and by fate she meets Arnold once again in the rain. Will there be a future for the couple? And how do the Patakis deal with what led them to move years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting in the Rain – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Craig Bartlet and the Nickelodeon Studios.

* * *

"Criminey"

She hissed this word under her breadth. Why was it every time that she needed a taxi, she could not find one? Heavy drops of rain landed on her head like the tears of an unloved maiden. She sighed. And why was it every time that it was raining in such a way, that she had to forget her umbrella?

Helga G. Pataki walked as quickly as her high-heels, her suitcase and the slippery pavement would permit her. She let out a moan. It seemed that Hillwood was not a city that liked her. She had arrived back to her birth town after 12 years of absence. She was 11 years old the day she moved out of that house. It was the best and worst period of her life.

It was the worst because one glorious Tuesday afternoon she arrived home to find her mother in the shower. A pool of blood mixed with water captivated her vision. Miriam was in the centre, like a nymph sleeping peacefully. Her mother had slit her wrists open, in an attempt to escape the life she was trapped in, as her suicide note stated.

Helga never realized that she had screamed. She always remembered the day in fragments. She recalled Bob's face when he saw Miriam. It was as if he had lost the earth under his feet. She recalled him leaning down, grasping Miriam in his arms and whispering soothing words to her. Words she, Helga, had never imagined he could utter. And then, he stood up, soaked because he never turned off the running water, and carried her naked mother outside in a hurry. Her mother survived her suicide attempt.

The incident shook both Bob and Miriam. For Bob sold their house, closed the Beeper Emporium and took his wife and girl out of Hillwood in the period of ten days. And to Helga's surprise, he and Miriam went to a Councilor. Those two, who insisted that many things were better left unsaid, went to counseling. And Bob started trying to become less of a jackass. And Miriam went to an Alcoholic Anonymous meeting and later on started working.

It was strange to her. Her family started transforming to an advert prototype. It scared her but secretly it made her feel happy. She was afraid she would wake up and find herself back to Hillwood, with a jerk of a father and an alcoholic mother. But that never took place.

Yes in many days she would miss Arnold a lot. But she was happier that she used to be. And Arnold ended up becoming a vivid memory.

Suddenly one day, a few weeks before to be exact, Miriam expressed her wish to return to Hillwood. She said, she wanted to try and spent her last years in the place where she had started her married life. Bob said that it might be too painful for her. Yet Miriam insisted. Helga, it was decided, was going to go in Hillwood and scout if their old house and the old neighborhood was still there. If it was still there, Helga could make an offer for the house and find out if it was available for sale. Helga had to be the one to do, Miriam insisted. After all Bob and her needed a few weeks on their own.

Helga shuddered involuntarily.

Such thoughts raced in her head the day she arrived in Hillwood. In the middle of a storm, she arrived in Hillwood and she wondered if that was a good sign. Dragging her suitcase she was amazed not to find a taxi available, in front of the rail station. She growled in disapproval and tried to move towards the area where the taxis would gather.

"_Why did I choose to wear high-heels of all shoes?"_ she mentally asked, cursing her decision.

As she walked, she slipped. She landed with an ungraceful 'thump', covered in mud and clutched her ankle. It was a bad time to get a sprained ankle she thought and cursed. As she looked up, her eyes met an outstretched palm.

"Allow me to aid you miss," a man offered.

Helga sniffed indignantly for a second and then allowed herself to take the man's hand. He was taller with long, messy corn-yellow hair, green eyes and he looked strangely familiar for a reason she could not comprehend.

"Thank you very much," she replied and winced at the pain that spread from her ankle to her foot.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"It's nothing to worry. I am sure that once I find a taxi and go to my hotel, it will feel much better. Hey there is no need to do that!" she exclaimed in annoyance when the man grabbed her luggage gently.

"I could never allow a woman and an injured one in addition, to carry her luggage in such weather," he said seriously and started moving to the taxi point.

Helga narrowed her eyes to the strange man's sight and hopped after him. They stood there. Helga looked at the strange man, who showed no signs of leaving her alone. They stood in awkward silence.

"Why are you waiting here with me?"

"It would make me feel better to know you entered your taxi safely," he replied, "I was always like that ever since I was a little boy. I must appear very strange to you."

He turned to see her. She stared at him with eyes wide open in surprise and a blush started to slowly cover her features. She stared in disbelief and then said softly.

"Arnold! Is that you of all people?"

It was his turn to look amazed. He was certain he had never seen that woman before, but it was obvious she knew him from before. But from where?

"Excuse me," he uttered, "Do we know each other?"

And it was at that moment that a mischievous look lit her features. She leaned slightly towards him.

"Don't you remember me? Football-head?"

Arnold took a step back in shock. He looked at the woman in the pair of jeans, the pink tank-top and the shoulder length wavy hair. But, she looked nothing like the girl with the pink dress, the bow and the unibrow. How was it possible?

"Hey I grew up too!" she said in annoyance, seeing his obvious disbelief. "Oh, a taxi! OY TAXI!" she yelled.

She grabbed her luggage and waved at the approaching taxi. Arnold remained transfixed as the woman, Helga, gave her luggage to the taxi-driver. She looked at him for a moment in embarrassment and grabbing his hand she shook it.

"Thanks for the help Arnold. Maybe we can catch up while I am here."

Without waiting his response, she stepped into the taxi and disappeared.

"Yes, maybe we can catch up," Arnold said in confusion to no one in particular.

* * *

Ok first chapter finished. Please do review.

The whole story with Miriam and her attempt started in a Bob x Miriam fic I wanted to write. I hope I did not shock you any of you much.


	2. Meetings

Meetings – by preety-lady-serenity

Meetings – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but to Craig Bartlet and the Nickelodeon studios. But I sure love using them.

- )-)-) symbolises change of scene

_Italics_ equal thoughts.

Hello, this is the new chapter. First of all a lots of love **to SlythSilverDoeInPJ's, Yardbird9, Shahrezad1,** and **TheCaptainsColonel** that convinced me to write the story multi-chaptered. The idea sprang in my head and keeps evolving. Thank you all.

Also, major thanks to **MarcosBnPinto**, an 'Hey Arnold' excellent fan art artist, who is devoting much of his time to help me create the character's new appearance (though you can always imagine). His work is great and I deeply recommend it to anyone who wants to see it.

* * *

Helga G. Pataki hopped into her room. The hotel was relevantly good and her room had a single bed a shower in an en-suite bathroom and provided her with two meals a day, the breakfast and either dinner or lunch of her choice. It was very good for the money she was paying. Helga was always amazed by her mother's ability to find good bargains. At that moment, her mobile phone rang and she looked at the number. Whispering a short 'speaking of the devil", she answered.

"Hey mum!"

"Helga, have you arrived? How's the city? Is everything the same?" Miriam's voice questioned in excitement.

"Mother, I just arrived – Well yes it looks the same. By the way, I hurt my leg when I arrived so I am not going for house-hunting until tomorrow."

"Oh my goodness, are you in pain?" Miriam asked and as she said so a long shuffling ensued in the receiver. Helga regretted her commenting on hurting her leg because seconds later Bob's Pataki's voice came rapid and anxious.

"Helga, sweetheart, what happened? Are you ok? Are you in pain? If you're in pain call a doctor. Our insurance can cover it…"

Helga sighed in desperation. Bob Pataki was a man for extremes. Before Miriam's attempt he would not care if she walked into a room with a broken arm. After Miriam's attempt he became overprotective. Especially where accidents and boyfriends were concerned.

"Bob – Father – Dad! I just tripped and fell. And no, I am not bleeding," Helga said in annoyance. Goodness that man could be such a drama queen, or king.

"Do rest it up. And if it hurts tomorrow just go to the hospital and give them your health insurance card. You did remember your health insurance card, didn't you?"

"Dad, I am not five anymore," Helga hissed in annoyance. Bob was about to comment on something but he stopped.

"Got to go Helga. 'Hearts Like Lemons' is gonna start and I wanna see if Mary's gonna catch that jerk husband of hers with her cousin Emily. Go to the doctor ok?" he concluded and hang up quickly.

Yes, Big Bob Pataki was a man of extremes, indeed.

-)-)-)

Moments after the taxi left the station Arnold found himself wondering around Hillwood in daze. He felt dizzy and confused. How could that woman be Helga G. Pataki? Why did her image made him feel so flustered? He rubbed his sweaty palms.

"Hey Arnold, what can I do for ya today?" a voice asked him, bringing him back to reality?

Arnold looked at Stinky Peterson, who was eyeing him in expectation. Much to his surprise, he had entered the 'Fruits and Flowers' shop of the Peterson couple. Stinky stood gigantic opposite him, a tall skinny man of two meters and fifteen. Arnold gulped down his uneasiness, as he could not explain the reason he had entered the shop in the first place. Before he opened his mouth to speak, Mrs. Peterson entered from the back of the store.

"Arnold, it is ever so wonderful to see you here!"

Lila Sawyer Peterson looked at him with a cute smile. However much the years had passed, Lila maintained that cuteness and perfection she had in PS. 118. No one would have guessed that she would end up marrying Stinky of all people. It was a great surprise when they started dating in their senior year in High School. An even great one when Lila and Stinky married three years later, and opened their vegetable and flowers shop in Hillwood. Yet, though they seemed so much in contrast, Stinky with his plainness and Lila in her charming talented character they stuck together and their little shop prospered. Now, Stinky hurried to his petite wife and took the buckets of flowers from her hands. Lila smiled at him gratefully and sat. She rubbed a stray hair that had escaped from her single long pigtail and rubbed the little tummy that had started developing lovingly.

"So Arnold, what can I get for ya?" Stinky asked, rising in his full height from the counter.

Arnold looked around in uneasiness for a few moments and resorted in buying peppers.

"Arnold, is everything alright?" Lila asked with a sweet charming smile.

"Uh…umm yeah, sure Lila, I'm fine," he asked, a hint of defence in his voice.

Lila looked at him, as her husband gave him the peppers. When Arnold left Lila wondered if she had imagined things. Arnold had the same look he used to have when they were kids. That one that said he had a crush on someone.

"_But to whom?"_ she wondered.

Arnold walked to his apartment silently. As he put the peppers in the fridge he realised that he had not mentioned to Lila and Stinky about seeing Helga. He had to tell Gerald, though. He was sure Phoebe would like to know. He yawned and stretched. He needed a shower and a good night sleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

-)-)-)

Helga wolfed down her breakfast. She had not eaten the night before due to her exhaustion and pain in her leg. Today she was feeling so much better but extremely hungry. As she gulped down her scrambled eggs, she wondered about the man she had met the day before. Arnold had changed and had become quite handsome. She felt her face flushing.

"_Oh it's just my childhood's crush,"_ she told herself_, "it doesn't mean anything really, not anymore!" _

She drank her coffee and stood up. She wondered how she was supposed to find out about the house. Should she go by foot to find it, or did she have to go to an estate agency? She thought about it for a few moments and then decided to go by foot. It would certainly bring back memories. She took her bag and went out.

-)-)-)

Arnold looked at the scared little boy in front of him. He was small with great blue eyes and long tangled hair. He was sporting many bruises in his body, a result of a drunk and abusive father. The man was recently arrested for his son's abuse after a teacher from the boy's school complained. The child was sent to his office in the 'Social Services' department. Arnold, who had studied child psychology and social services sat opposite the boy.

"Hello, my name is Arnold. What's your name?" he asked politely.

The boy raised his head and stared at Arnold. He lowered his head and grumbled a soft, slow 'Jonathan'.

"Jonathan, I need to ask some questions about your bruises. Your teachers have complained about your constant absences during P.E."

"What do they care?" the boy asked defensively, "It's a stupid lesson anyway!"

"Is it?" Arnold asked carefully, "When I was your age, I loved P.E time. It was my favourite!"

"Stupid people," Jonathan hissed angrily, "Why did they have to snoop in our business?" My dad would never hurt me! NEVER!" the boy insisted feverishly and started rubbing his right eye with his fist.

Arnold looked at the boy in silence.

"Ever since mum left, dad's always there for me," the boy insisted, "When I do bad things and dad loses his patience he punishes me. But he never hurts me without a reason!" the boy said sniffling. "He's a good guy, I swear!"

Jonathan started crying.

"Jonathan," Arnold started but the boy shot up angrily.

"GO AWAY! I KNOW YOU WANT TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM DAD! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" he screamed, tears running down his cheeks and covering his ears with his hands.

Arnold sighed in loss. He stood up and went to his office. He collapsed on his chair in exhaustion and covered his eyes with his hands. Taking a deep breadth, he lifted the telephone's headset and dialled. A few moments a faint 'hello' was heard.

"Dr. Bliss? It's me Arnold. Yes, I am at loss… Can I pass by your house tonight? No, please don't go into trouble. Ok, then. See you tonight. Goodbye."

-)-)-)

Helga G. Pataki walked towards P.S. 118. It was recess at P.S. 118 and she stopped to watch the children, playing in the playground. She was amazed on how little the school had changed. Yes, it was painted new and the playground games were replaced with new ones, but it seemed like yesterday she was standing at that corner with Phoebe.

Somehow remembering Phoebe caused her chest to feel pain. They had lost contact after they entered Middle School, both of them wrapped into their own little universe. She wondered if she should call and meet her. Just to catch up with life. But would Phoebe want her in her life? Or would she hold a grudge that she had left her?

"I am sorry, may I help you?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. A man, in his mid-forties eyed her with a polite smile, from behind the school fence. His few, brownish hair were turning grey in some parts but he seemed polite and understanding. And suddenly something snapped inside her in realisation.

"Mr. Simmons, is that you?"

The man smiled to hear his name and before he could ask, she exclaimed.

"Mr. Simmons, it's me Helga! Helga Pataki!"

Mr. Simmons features lit in an instance. He rushed outside the gate to greet her.

"My goodness! Helga," he said grasping her hand on a handshake, "You have grown so much I didn't recognise you!"

Helga felt a weird lump in her throat and tried to gulp it down. She always, and secretly, liked Mr. Simmons a lot. He was the first adult to take her by the hand, so to speak, and encourage her to put effort in describing her feelings! He was patient and kind and always seemed concerned of her welfare.

"What brings you back Helga!" Mr. Simmons asked with interest.

"I came to buy my old house back. My parents want to move back."

The smile froze on Mr. Simmons face. Helga did not like this expression.

"What is it Mr. Simmons?"

"You know Helga, not all people know why you moved out of Hillwood in such haste. I know," he said glumly and looked at her with a concerned look that made her feel she was nine again, "There will be gossip. Will your parents be able to deal with this?"

Helga gulped nervously. Her family knew the difficulty to return back. Miriam said she was prepared to deal with it. But Helga was scared of the possibilities the Patakis had to face with their return.

"It is their choice Mr. Simmons. My mother's primarily. She needs to deal with it, to bring amends! She needs it for her inner peace."

"I understand Helga and I wish you luck," Mr. Simmons said seriously. His expression turned then to a sincere smile. "Why don't you come over to my house for dinner tonight? My wife would be delighted to see you. She always had a great interest in you."

"Mr. Simmons, you've go a wife!" Helga exclaimed, "I mean, you got married, wow!"

"Yes, and I have a son and a daughter. My son is eleven and my daughter is eight."

"Oh then, I can't impose on your wife," Helga protested uncomfortably.

"Helga, I insist. I know she likes you a lot," Mr. Simmons insisted, "Ah the bell rings. I better go," he said covering his ears with his palms, "You remember where I live right? Then see you tonight as seven."

He hurried inside the school quickly. Helga scoffed. She seriously doubted his wife would want an unexpected guest for dinner. She mentally reminded herself to buy a box of chocolates. The children would like them. Letting a sigh, she started walking towards her old house.

Ten minutes later, she reached her old neighbourhood. The houses were similar to how she had left them, only with different owners and paintworks. Suddenly she saw it.

Her old house stood in front of her. A 'SALE' sign was on the front yard, something that solved the problems of talking with the owners. She only had to contact the estate agency, so she saved the phone in her mobile to call. She turned to leave and stopped. She turned her face and stared at the old house as a wave of anxiety and fear overcame her. Could they really return back? Back to that place that held so many bitter and sad memories? Back to a community that could condemn them?

As by fate her mobile phone rang that moment. Taking a deep breadth, she looked at the number and answered.

"Helga, honey, are you alright? How's your foot?"

"I am ok father," she said sceptically, "I am back – at the house I mean."

Silence followed.

"It's for sale," Helga commented breaking the silence, "I will book an appointment with the estate agency tomorrow."

"Helga," Big Bob asked after a few more seconds of silence, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Daddy," she finally said, feeling her bottom lip quivering, "I am scared."

"Oh Helga," Bob said with a groan, "I'm too. I'm scared as Hell!"

-)-)-)

It was almost seven when Helga's arrived at Mr. Simmons' house. His yard was now covered with children's toys and she smiled at the tree-house that looked her from above. She walked to the doorstep, the box of chocolates in her left hand, and knocked the door.

Moments later the door opened and Helga saw Mr. Simmons, accompanied by a little girl. Helga greeted her old teacher and offered the box of chocolates issuing a smile from the little girl when she mentioned they were chocolates inside it.

"So, to introduce you to my children," Mr. Simmons said, "This is my oldest Neil and this is Julia, our little one."

Neil, a boy with black hair and brown eyes smiled at her shyly, while Julia, a girl with long, brown hair grinned at her and hurried to the kitchen calling "Mum, mum, daddy's student is here!"

Much to Helga's surprise, Dr. Bliss emerged from the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. Helga was speechless. Mr. Simmons had married Dr. Bliss? How come Phoebe had not told her about Mr. Simmons' marriage? Maybe she never thought it was important to tell.

"Aww Helga, you've grown so much!" Dr. Bliss said affectionately.

Suddenly Helga felt awkwardly apprehensive. Even though her parents turned fine after their adventure, she could not help but wonder if Dr. Bliss wanted to see her because she used to be her child psychologist.

"Don't worry dear," Dr. Bliss said, guessing her apprehension, "I do not psychologically examine adults. Plus I see you as perfect as ever. Now, if only our last guest will arrive. Ah, speaking of it," she exclaimed and hurried to the door.

"What are you doing here?" both the man and woman exclaimed in unison when they met each other.

"Arnold, Helga is our guest for dinner. And Helga, I was Arnold's mentor in child psychology during his MA thesis. He's here for some advice and is invited for dinner," Dr. Bliss said sensing some tension between them, even after all those years.

"Now honey, while I talk to Arnold do you mind setting the table?" she asked Mr. Simmons and let Arnold to her office, closing the door behind them.

When the door closed behind them, Arnold sat into a chair and looked at Dr. Bliss at loss.

"Doctor, I think I am not good at this. At least, when dealing with traumatized children…"

"Nonsense Arnold. I am sure more than anyone of your capabilities. Do you want to talk about your day? I cannot interfere but speaking about it will do you good."

-)-)-)

Twenty minutes later Arnold and Dr. Bliss came out of the office. Helga noticed his troubled look. She was not surprise Arnold ended up being a psychologist. After all he was a natural since they were kids. But he seemed sad. Could it be that he was too sensitive with what he had to deal?

"Arnold?" Neil hurried to him, "Do you want to play a game of Snake and Ladders?"

"Now it's time to eat dear," Dr. Bliss said smoothly.

"After dinner, then?" Neil asked immediately.

"Only one game, and if only you promise to go to bed straight after that," Mr. Simmons concluded.

"Daddy," Julia piped, "Can Miss. Helga and I play with them as well?"

"Only if it's ok with Miss Helga and Arnold," Mr. Simmons resorted.

"It's fine with me," Helga said eyeing Arnold cheekily, "Boys versus Girls like the good old times."

"Hmmm," Arnold said turning to Neil, "How about it Neil? What do say? Want to give the girls a lesson?"

"You bet!" Neil answered enthusiastically.

-)-)-)

"Ok Julia, blow on the dice for good luck," Helga said smiling.

She and Arnold were even into winning and both wanted to win. Julia blew in Helga's fist, who shook the dice before throwing it on the board. Three.

"Oh no!" Julia and Helga moaned in unison. Just two squares before the winning one.

Arnold shook his dice and then gave it to Neil to toss. The boy tossed it on the board! Five! The Winning Square was Reached! Arnold and Neil cheered loudly. And then, Neil turned to his sister and gave her a quick smack on the cheek. Helga thought it was adorable but next thing she knew, Neil had turned to Arnold and said loudly.

"Come on Arnold, kiss Miss. Helga!"

"Huh?" Arnold said in puzzlement, while Helga looked at the girl with a similar look.

"Mum says the game does not end till the winner kisses the loser better," Julia said in a matter of fact tone. "So Arnold must kiss you."

"Ummm kiss?" Arnold said in embarrassment and took a deep breadth, "Well if it is your mother's rules."

To Helga's surprise, Arnold leaned towards her and kisses her softly on the cheek. Helga, for a reason she could not understand, was overcome with a fit of giggles. Arnold covered his eyes with his palms in an embarrassment and the winked at her.

-)-)-)

"I better go," Helga said much later in the evening, "I've got an appointment tomorrow morning. Dr. Bliss, may I call a cab? My mobile's batter is running low."

"I can take you Helga," Arnold offered immediately causing both their surprise, "If your hotel is on my way and you don't mind," he concluded almost shyly.

"Sure Arnold, this is very generous of you," Helga said politely. Seeing Dr. Bliss smile, she shot her a look that stated it-does-not-mean-anything-you-know. Dr. Bliss kept smiling much to Helga's irritation.

"Sorry about the kiss before," Mr. Simmons commented to Helga and Arnold as they moved to the front door, "Reality is that Neil is a very sore loser when he plays with Julia, so we had to apply that rule."

"It's no problem," they both replied in unison. Helga blushed and moved a tuft of hair that fell and covered her eye.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ Helga questioned herself and momentarily scowled_, "He's just an old crush! Who happened to grow up to a handsome man that looks great in a black trouser and white shirt! You don't need to obsess with him. You are both adults! And he probably got a girlfriend! And I have more things to deal with than I can chew!"_

"Helga, are you coming?" Arnold asked waiting at her outside his car and Helga followed him as the door closed behind them.

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Simmons asked his wife as they heard them drive off.

"I don't know honey," Dr. Bliss answered, "There is some interest in both of them. There is a possibility of a relationship."

"Love," Mr. Simmons said cheekily, "I meant for Helga coming to live in Hillwood City with her parents."

"Oh you know I never bring work at home," she said, a flush spreading on her features.

"You sly little vixen," Mr. Simmons said and tickled her ribs playfully, "Only thinking of romance, huh?"

Dr. Bliss let out a squeal and playfully nudged him on the ribs. With a sly grin he chased her to their bedroom.

-)-)-)

"Wow, who could have thought Mr. Simmons would marry Dr. Bliss of all people!" Helga commented to Arnold.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I always thought of adults as – I don't know – never changing. And then he announced his wedding out of the blue. I think they met when she first visited us, remember?"

They remained silent for a few moments.

"Umm… so do you keep in contact with the others? Gerald? Phoebe? The rest of them?" Helga said breaking the silence.

"Well I keep in touch with Gerald. He's still my best friend. The rest either work or study in the city. I guess you could see them all while you're here. Phoebe is dating with Gerald…"

"Hah, I knew it!" Helga exclaimed happily, "I always knew she would end up with him at one point!"

Arnold switched off the car's engine as he parked just outside the hotel.

"Does Phoebe know you are here?" he asked in interest.

"No," she admitted in embarrassment, "I'm not sure if she would like to be my friend. We lost contact a long time ago and I don't want to make her sad or upset her."

"Look," Arnold said seriously, "I know she never stopped caring about you. She still has a photo of yours in her house. It'll be a waste not to see her while you're here."

"Arnold," she asked softly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Mmm… What?"

"There's a possibility my parents will buy their old house and move here. And even though I don't think I'm going to live with them, I want to stay here in Hillwood. If, I find a job that is. So, I need a few days to sort things out before saying I arrived back. Can you please keep my return a secret for awhile?"

"I will," he assured her, "But it won't be a secret for long. The place is filled with people that knew and know you."

"Hey Football-head," she said with a charming tone, "Don't worry about it. Just keep it a secret for a few more days."

He blushed in the dark and as Helga opened the door to step out of the car, he grasped her hand lightly. Helga stopped and felt her heart thumping. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?

"Helga – I know that we didn't start out with the best of terms – I mean you didn't like me much when we were kids – but – what I want to say - well – you're the most interesting and pretty girl I met since a long time – and tonight was fun – so – so, how about going out for a coffee, or drink tomorrow?"

"Huh?" she said lost of words. Could it be that Dr. Bliss told him something? No she wouldn't of course!

"I mean – I am sorry if you're with someone else – I assumed you're single- which is not a nice thing to think – Oh what am I talking about?" he gave up in exasperation.

Helga chuckled. He was funny and sweet, like she had dreamed as a child.

"Arnold, I would like to have coffee with you. I'm afraid I don't drink alcohol though," she said and her voice darkened in the world 'alcohol'.

"So can I have your mobile number?" he asked "Here's mine…" he said and gave her his number.

"Goodnight Arnold," she smiled, "See you tomorrow at Chez Pierre!"

With soft movements she stepped out of the car and disappeared into the hotel. Arnold started driving to his apartment, without noticing he had a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Did you like it? Do tell.

**Ok second chapter gone, so I have wrote just an Author Note or two to explain myself. **

**1. As sick and twisted as you think I am, I am not a Lila hater. But I am major Lila-Stinky shipper. I believe they can understand each other and plus he did say that he's going to marry her when he grows up in "Miss Perfect". I found it very sweet.**

**2. Also Dr. Bliss and Mr. Simmons is another one of my loved couples. Well from the rare non-canon couples that I ever created. I just found it so sweet he stuttered when he met her in 'Helga on the Couch'.**

**3. Oh and I always found it quite funny that Bob Pataki loved watching soap-operas. **


	3. Dates

Dates – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, but to Craig Bartlett and the Nickelodeon studios. Yet, the feelings the episodes evoked in us are universal.

Once again:

_Italics_ equal thinking

)-)-) is change of scene.

I thank each and every one of you who read this story. I also thank everyone that reviews. You are all great!

* * *

The mobile's alarm clock went off at eight o' clock, startling Helga out of her sleep. She hated alarm clocks ever since she was a little girl. She used to throw them at the wall when she was a kid. A therapist she visited after Miriam's attempt explained her that this was due to the pent up frustration she held towards her parents. Yep, Bob used to pay forty dollars an hour to be told things they both secretly knew. They later resorted to have him waking her up in the mornings. It certainly made things very interesting.

She grumbled and stretched. She needed a nice coffee right now, and a nice croissant. But first she needed to wash her face and dress up. She washed her face and moved to her closet. She quickly found her pair of blue jeans and a black-with-red-waves patterned v-neck tunic with short sleeves. She wore a pair of comfortable black shoes and decided to comb her hair wavy hair in a ponytail. Her short tuft of hair could not be caught and a after a few seconds of thinking, she decided to clip it back with a simple hairpin. Ah, how she needed her coffee right now.

Her mobile rang startling her. She groaned. She really did not want to talk that early without her coffee. She looked at her mobile screen. Olga!

"_Criminey, what am I going to listen today?"_ she asked herself.

Olga now age thirty-five had married four years ago and was living with her husband, Steven, in New York City. Olga's husband worked as a lawyer but it seemed he had quite some time in his hands as a year later Olga became pregnant. Nine months later Olga gave birth to Robert Achilles Longwood, a bouncing baby boy that would grow up to inherit Big Bob's unibrow. The dotting parents would call her, and the grandparents, to proudly record little Robert's conquests.

"Good morning Olga," Helga answered groggily.

"Baby sister," Olga's voice bounced in her ear.

"Olga, do you realise I'm twenty-three and you're thirty-five? When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Oh, never silly, never," Olga giggled, "Now, guess what my little boy did today? I am so excited!" she said with a tone that made Helga wonder if her sister was bouncing around the room.

"I can tell," Helga said grumpily, "Do tell what your wonder boy did though."

"Well, we started using the potty a month ago…"

"Don't tell me he tried to wear the potty on his head again," Helga cut her off.

Little Robert used that potty for everything than for what he ought to have used it. So far he wore it as a helmet, hid inside it, covered Mimi the cat with it and banged it to create noise.

"No wait! Listen to this! He went to his potty today and sat, and squint his eyes…"

"And did his need. Good for him!" Helga said impatiently. She really needed that coffee.

"It's getting better! When he finished, he looked at me and said 'poop-poop'! Isn't he just the brightest?" Olga said excitedly.

Helga could not help but smile. Olga became such a dotting mother, and sometimes it was a bit disturbing, but it was good to know she was happy.

"He's the best Olga," Helga finally commented, "Listen I got to go…"

"Baby Sis," Helga interrupted, "is it ok with you?" she asked with an unusually serious tone.

"I don't understand what you mean Olga."

"You know Helga, buying the house back and moving to Hillwood City again. I don't want you to feel trapped with our parents. You should have a life of your own!"

"Olga, I'm doing this because I want to! And I am staying in Hillwood only if I find a job and a good apartment."

"You're telling the truth, aren't you? I was so warped back then into fitting into the 'perfect daughter' role I assigned myself and I didn't notice things. You were miserable, we almost lost mum and I almost went as far as to almost marry this creep Doug just to feel excited! I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

"Olga, don't worry about me, ok? I won't be miserable," she said softly, "Oh criminey; I got to get that coffee! My appointment is in fifty minutes! I am sorry sis but I really got to go."

"Helga, I love you," Olga said softly.

"Yeah, I love you too," Helga said and run down in a flush.

-)-)-)

Arnold awoke and moved to the shower groggily. As the warm water run on his head, he could not help but think Dr. Bliss' words. She said she believed in him, in his abilities to help. Yet, Jonathan acted like a scared cat and refused to talk to him. He wondered how he was supposed to reach out and help Jonathan to open up. What had led to that situation? A father beating his only child was so sad to think. He had to find more. Maybe book an appointment to check Jonathan's records, speak to his teachers.

He got off the shower and moved to his closet. He took out his usual every-day set of black trousers and white shirt. His eyes met the old baseball cup he used to wear as a child. He wondered if he had time to call his parents. And also check on his grandparents. With the years passing by, they both lost all of their usual vitality. Grandma especially remained sitting on an armchair for hours, while the boarders, his parents and grandfather checked after her. His mother, Stella, was working in the local pharmaceutical company, while his father at the hospital.

When he was nine, Arnold found his father's journal in the attic and in it he discovered a map of his parents' whereabouts. For awhile he and grandpa planned to save money to go to San Lorenzo, truck Eduardo and find what had happened to Stella and Miles. The money was collected slowly, with the boarding house needing to be fixed and with Arnold's part-time job at Mrs. Vitello's. Until one afternoon, when Arnold had turned fourteen, he returned home from Middle School to find a surprise waiting for him.

**FLASHBACK**

Arnold entered the house in a hurry. He had to study and then be ready by seven, when he, Gerald and the rest of the guys were to meet at Lorenzo's house for pizza and videogames.

"Shortman, is that you?" Grandpa Phil's voice came and the old man appeared in the stairway.

"Yep Grandpa," Arnold shouted quickly as he went up the stairs.

"Arnold. Come down for a minute. I need to talk to you," Grandpa Phil said seriously.

Arnold got down quickly. His grandfather sounded very serious. He had not heard Grandma call. He hoped nothing had happened to her while he was at school. When he entered the kitchen she found her sitting at the table, twisting the tablecloth in her hands.

"Grandma? Are you aright? Did something happen?"

She looked at him with a smile but burst into tears again. That was very unusual of her.

"Arnold, do sit down," Grandpa Phil said softly and Arnold found himself sitting down.

"Grandpa is something wrong? What happened?"

"Shortman, I know that this is unbelievable but we received a telephone call from your dad's friend, Eduardo, an hour ago. A few weeks ago an airplane was found at a deep bog in the jungle. A very old one and from what it seems, it's your parents' plane."

Arnold's heart started beating furiously while he shivered as if he had a fever. His parents must have been dead all along. That explained why they never came back. They crashed and drowned.

"Were my parents? I mean… Grandpa?"

"No, no my boy. It's not that. On the plane they found only some of your parents' medical kits. Eduardo created a search team to look the area nearby to see if they were any bodies or your know – and- and" Grandpa's voice trailed and broke off.

"Oh, oh," his grandmother said between his sobs, "Oh they found my baby at last."

Arnold's chest seemed to be moving on his own as his heart pounded against it. In realisation of what was happening he blurted out.

"They found mum and dad?"

"Yes Shortman, they did. But after so many years they were both very malnourished and needed to be hospitalised first. In addition, your dad must have caught that illness. It's a miracle he survived it, but his lungs are very weak and he cannot walk. Your mother said he is like this for a long time."

"So, mum and dad are alive?"

Arnold felt so confused. How he ought to respond? He was happy they were healthy and alive. So why did he felt so angry and confused at the same time? He looked at his grandfather quietly.

"They'll be back in a month." Grandpa concluded.

"Grandpa, can I be excused?" Arnold finally croaked, "I need to be alone for awhile."

Arnold dragged himself into the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly collapsed to the floor and stared at the wall in disbelief. He was terrified that he was feeling anger against his parents. He was afraid. Afraid that he would hate them, or they would hate him. Maybe they wouldn't like him now that he had grown up. Maybe he would not like them. Arnold buried his head on his knees and started crying in frustration.

By the time his parents returned, Arnold was a giant bundle of frustration, anger and nerves. There were days that even Gerald preferred to avoid him in order not to end up in a tycoon of anger. During those angry weeks, Arnold was somehow reminded of Helga G. Pataki that had so strangely disappeared from his life. His outbursts would constantly remind him of her. He would shout, be spiteful for no reason. No he would be angry for his own private reasons. Somehow, he wondered if Helga was always so mean because of something she had to deal with.

Then, his parents arrived home. When the day came Arnold spent the last hours walking, combing his hair and changing his clothes trying to look presentable. His stomach hurt and his heart was pounding in agony. Then the taxi stopped outside their door. He watched from the window his mother rushing outside, waving to a beautiful woman that shared his head. A tall man hugged his grandfather while he supported himself with the aid of a cane.

As Arnold descended the staircase to meet his parents for the first time he knew one thing for certain. He was absolutely terrified. Slowly he reached the bottom of the staircase and was greeted by two suitcases. He heard their voices as his grandparents pulled his parents into the kitchen. He took a deep breadth.

"It's now or never," he said in determination and entered the kitchen.

In the doorway he saw them both. He stood there transfixed, looking at them. They did the same, all three of them stuck in the same position. Stella sniffed strongly. Miles supported on his cane for balance. His mother and father stood there before him in flesh and bone.

"Arnold," Stella said smiling sweetly.

"Son," Miles said nervously.

They looked at him uncertain.

"Mum. Dad. I – am very happy to see you," he said with a trembling voice.

To his surprise Stella led an 'Arnold' as if she had found something she had lost and grasped him into her arms, tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. Miles followed suit and Arnold realised he didn't care if they left all those years. He was not angry, or bitter but glad to have then in his life, even now, after all those years.

"I'm sorry Arnold," his mother whispered while she planted kisses on his cheek, "We should have never left you, never."

"I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive us and call us a family," his dad concluded through his tears.

"There's nothing to forgive," Arnold found himself saying as his voice quivered. "You are doctors and it is your responsibility to save lives. I understand that – and we can try."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Thus the years passed, not overly harmoniously, but Arnold never felt dissatisfaction. Miles and Stella proved dotting and slightly over-protective, something that annoyed Arnold as a teenager but made him feel secretly happy. And nowadays, that he had moved to an apartment of his own, he often called and visited them on weekends.

Arnold looked at the clock. He had no time to call. He hurried to work.

-)-)-)

Helga descended from the blue bus and turned around the corner where she saw the estate agency. She looked at the elegant white-gold wristwatch and to her satisfaction she was two minutes early. Smiling to herself, she entered the estate agency and moved to the welcome reception. A miniscule brunette smiled at her from behind her glasses.

"Good morning, may I help you?"

"Good morning. I am Helga G. Pataki and I've got an appointment with Mr. Huber at nine."

"Oh yes, certainly. He is expecting you. I will inform him of your arrival."

Moments later a young man came out from one of the small offices to her right. He was taller than her, with a blue suit and had his light brown hair sleeked back. She entered his office.

"Miss Pataki, nice to meet you. My name is Huber. Wolfgang Huber," he said grasping her hand in a handshake.

Hearing his name Helga shot back and withdrew her hand out of his grasp, as if it had caught fire. Her features whitened slightly to the image of them man that was once P.S 118's bully. And at that moment she felt a dangerous scowl of self-defence forming on her face. As her eyes narrowed, Wolfgang let out a sigh of defeat.

"I used to bully you when we were kids didn't I?" he finally asked.

"Yeah you pretty much did," Helga replied slowly, "Well, not always and not me personally."

"I meet this reaction in many people I meet. Some of them even ask me; 'what did I ever do to you?' Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I have no excuse for what I did."

"Well an apology is never good enough," she said dryly, "But I will take it since I was no little angel myself. Plus, I did attack you once because you shoved my friend."

Wolfgang's eyes bulged and then narrowed.

"I was only hit by a girl twice in my life. The first time was by Big Patty and I am sure this isn't you…. Hey I know you! You're the Pigtailed Unibrow Girl!"

"Yours truly," she answered with a scoff.

"Goodness, you had a really good right hand!" he exclaimed something that almost sounded like praise.

An awkward silence filled the room. And then Wolfgang and Helga giggled in an uncomfortable unison.

"So Miss Pataki, what can I do for you?"

-)-)-)

The house's door opened and Helga's nostrils were filled with the smell of a closed space. Helga's heart thumped strongly as her eyes met a space that was so familiar and yet so strange. Someone had replaced the old wooden floor with a new one that was dark brown and had a zigzag pattern that made her feel slightly dizzy. The wallpapers were changed as well. She entered the once living room to find it empty but the same altogether. The dining room was the same. The kitchen was completely re-decorated. The wooden cupboards on the walls were replaced by other wooden ones of a darker brown colour that had heart-shaped handles. The counters were no longer entirely wooden but had black marble on the surface and the floor's tiles were emerald green. She retreated to the back yard to find it neglected and full of weeds. A dog-house was there though, so the previous family must had a dog. At the sight of the dog-house, Wolfgang let a growl of disgust that startled Helga. She had forgotten all about him, as she knew the place on her own.

"Bloody mutt," he growled at the dog-house, "I came over to see the place and he bit me hard on the leg. I still got the marks."

"So why did they leave?" Helga caught herself asking and then felt a wave of guilt overcome her. How did the estate agent had answered that question when her parents, and her, left?

"Pah not a great drama is involved. The family' son won a scholarship at an Arts school in New York, so they went to live there. They came here to live when your family moved out."

They fell quiet. Helga moved to what was once the trophy room. She really despised that room as a child and she felt resent that she had to enter it. Taking a deep breadth she entered it. The room was empty and it seemed that someone had transformed it into a study. She shuddered involuntarily and got out.

She climbed the stairs and moved to the bedrooms. Olga's room was the one used by the boy's room. It was now painted dark blue, a colour that made the room look darker and smaller, while on the walls there were remains from sticky-tape from sticking posters. Her old room was now painted in a cream-magnolia white. Helga suspected it as a guest room. Big Bob's and Miriam's bedroom seemed huge now that it was empty.

Finally there was only one place to look. The bathroom into where Miriam had tried to take her life. She did not want to enter it. She did not know how she would feel being in there. The image of that peaceful, beautiful Miriam entered her vision lying into that shower-bathtub they used to have. She touched the handle of the door and let her hand rest there.

"Oh the bathroom is a gem," Wolfgang exclaimed and opened the door, not noticing her hesitation, "They had it completely renovated last year. Everything is brand new."

Helga entered the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief. It was a completely different bathroom. The toilet was now cream-white in a sea-shell style and the sink was of the style as well. The tile pattern was also cream-white with a seashell theme and pattern. Finally there was no bathtub in there but a huge, modern shower cabin with Jacuzzi and hydro massage options.

"The previous owner," Wolfgang explained, "had an accident and found it very difficult to sit in a bathtub. I think it was a back problem. So they had the whole bathroom renovated to suit the new modern shower cabin. I think the pervious owners were a bit of 'detail freaks'."

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Helga said, "I need to make a phone call."

Wolfgang shrugged and got out of the bathroom. Helga selected her father's mobile number.

"Hello?" Big Bob's voice came from the receiver.

"Dad, guess what! The house is perfect and the bathroom is completely changed!"

"Oh," Bob said sceptically, "That is great, I guess."

"Daddy," Helga said seriously, "You don't want to come back to the house, do you?"

"Yes, I don't" her father admitted after a few moments of silence.

"So, why don't you talk to mum?" Helga said in puzzlement.

"Look pumpkin, I always felt guilty to what led to your mum's attempt. It was essentially my fault…"

"Oh dad," Helga said in desperation.

"No, listen. If I can make it up to your mother by buying this house, I will. You know what she told me last night? That she wants to come back to become a part of Hillwood. She had closed herself from this world at that time and she was at a state she didn't even knew people's names. I really feel responsible for this."

"Dad!"

"Helga, we're coming back. Don't worry," he said in determination, "Your old man is a tough nut. I won't crack easily."

Big Bob hanged up. Helga knew one thing for certain. If her father proved to be miserable, she would have a long talk with Miriam about it.

-)-)-)

"Blasted! Dammit!"

Arnold swore in irritation as he looked himself in the mirror. His hair looked absolutely awful, all sticky and pointing in all directions. He always had a problem with his hair. It was unruly and would stick in all directions as if a big bird had decided to make a nest on his head. He shuddered to think what he would look like had conditioner not existed. When he was a teenager he discovered hair gel but there were days that even with its aid he looked awful. Today was a day like that. And to his luck, he had a date with Helga G. Pataki, who had transformed to a gorgeous, interesting woman.

He sighed and passed a comb through his hair unsuccessfully. His hair stuck up in defiance.

"Bloody – Idiotic…" he grumbled in fury, "I hate my life."

He leaned down into the sink and turned it on. He let the water run on his neck, down his hair for a long time. He quickly passed a tower over it. He took a deep breadth and looked at the digital clock next to his bed. He only had ten more minutes to deal with this pesky problem know as his hair.

-)-)-)

Helga G. Pataki arrived at 'Chez Pierre' at six o' clock to find out that Arnold had not arrived yet. She sat down on the bench between 'Chez Pierre' and 'Chez Paris' and waited. She had wore a slightly below the knee baby-blur swirl skirt with a white one-shoulder bohemian long-sleeved blouse. She wore a pair of light-blue ballerina shoes and had her wavy blond hair let down to her shoulders. As she waited, she tapped her foot down unconsciously.

Such was the lovely image that Arnold's green eyes met that he stopped dead to his trucks. Helga looked so beautiful that he stopped walking. She tilted her head when he caught him staring at her and wondered, in a weird panic, is she had a stain on her clothes. Why on earth was he looking as her as if she was an alien? She stood up and moved to him.

"Hey Arnold," she said casually.

Arnold felt his cheeks getting flaming red in an instant. He suddenly felt horrible for his simple jeans, his simple red t-shirt and his messy hair.

"Umm hi," he blurted out, "Sorry I'm late. I was trying to find a parking space."

"No worries Arnold. I just arrived myself. So shall we go in for a coffee?"

"Oh yes, coffee, certainly. After you," he said snapping to reality and opening the door for her.

-)-)-)

"Oh please the first three time it was interesting, but 'Evil Twin 5: The Return from the Grave' was ridiculous," Helga joked, "I mean after four time of killing him he should have got the message!"

Arnold laughed at the clever observation. He caught himself watching her in awe, her lock of hair covering her right eye. Where had he seen that image before?

"Then how come a student of English Literature watched it?" he teased her.

"I blame my Hollywood crazed friends from High School. What about you? How come a psychology major watched that little gem?" she teased back.

"Oh I was greatly interested in the psychological similarities of the two twins despite their clear difference of ethics."

Helga arched an eyebrow.

"You mean to say that you went to see that movie because you wanted to create a psychological profile of the characters?"

"Nah, I'm kidding. Gerald wanted to see the movie and because Phoebe hates them, we went together."

They both laughed and stopped talking.

"I'm having a great time Arnold," Helga said, "It's so nice spending time with you."

"I'm pleased you like my company," Arnold said with a smile, "I would really like to spend more time with you."

"Me too Arnold. I would like to see you more."

"How about going out for dinner on Saturday then? As a date?" Arnold exclaimed without thinking.

Helga's smile froze on her lips. A date? She really wanted to accept now but was it wise? She would only stay in Hillwood City in the case she found a job and an apartment. She did not want to bond and care for Arnold and then have to leave him. Again.

"I'm sorry," Arnold said sensing her discomfort, "I spoke without thinking. It's too early for a date, isn't it? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No. it's not that," Helga explained, "Look, I'm gonna stay in Hillwood only if I find a job and a place to stay. It is – well – I just can't promise I am going to find a job. I mean I don't know if there are any good job opportunities at the moment.

"Oh, I see," Arnold in realization.

They stood up and walked to Arnold's car, who offered to ride Helga at the hotel. Helga sat quietly through the ride. She felt horrible that she had to refuse the date. She really wished she could have accepted. She wished she could tell Arnold tat she really liked him a lot.

"Helga," Arnold said with a smile when she stepped outside his car, "I know you'll find a job and a place to stay. And when you do, I'll ask you on a date again."

Arnold rode off and Helga was happy it was dark and the passers-by could not see her flaming red face and her wide grin.

* * *

Another chapter finished.

**Author Notes**

**Any American reader, who will be willing to explain more, will be very helpful. I read that apparently Hillwood city is drawn to have some buildings resembling New York, but that is apparently in Washington State. I know this is a stupid question but please take into consideration I am not from the USA and that I am horrible at Geography. Olga is now in New York. So is she in a different State or only in a different city?**

**I was actually going to kill off Phil and Pooky but I just couldn't do it! Seriously I struggled with the mentality that now Arnold's grandparents must be as old as the universe but I could not do it. Also I love Miles and Stella and I hope you liked their return.**


	4. The End of Helga's Secret

The end of Helga's Secret – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: Alas, the characters are not my property but Craig Bartlett's and Nickelodeon's.

I want to thank each and every one of you for the great reviews and the wonderful inspiration they give me. I have to be honest. I have never written a romantic fanfic and if it wasn't for your reviews I would have chickened out a long time ago. Thank you very much. I appreciate every single one of them.

* * *

The light passed through the closed curtains, creating a beam of light on the single bed. The young blond woman stirred out of her sleep, she opened her eyes slowly, closed them and let out a loud yawn. She moved her legs and feet to regain mobility after so many hours of deep sleep and then reached out to check the time on her mobile phone. To her amazement she found a text-message waiting for her.

_I had a great time last evening. I hope you can chat later on today. I will call you after work – Arnold._

Reading the lines, a huge grin spread on her features. Arnold really knew how to make a girl happy. She texted a quick reply and moved to the shower. It was past ten. She needed a coffee and to call Bob and Miriam.

An hour, a shower and a coffee later; Helga sat on the hotel's couch and called home. Moments later Miriam's voice came loud and clear.

"Hey mum, good morning."

"Honey, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yes mother. So what do you plan to do with the house?"

"Your dad and I booked a room in your hotel. We'll come and finalize the procedures in two days. Then we'll pack all necessities and move in permanently."

"Mum, why don't you think about it once more?" Helga tried for her father's sake, "I mean why buying such a big house when Olga and I moved out?"

"But Helga, it'll be nice. Having two guestrooms for when your sister, Steve and little Robert come for Thanksgiving. And when you decide to get married and grant me grandchildren, they can spend the night over!"

Helga sighed in defeat. Miriam wanted to return to Hillwood City so much, she did not see through hints. This time, she would let her parents deal with their return on their own. And she would pray and wish with all her might that things would be for the better rather than for the worse.

"So honey, what do you plan to do today?" Miriam asked happily.

"Well, I think I'm going to start looking for a job for the time being. Here, or to the cities nearby, and see how it goes. And I got to see what I'm going to do with my residence as well. I can't stay in this hotel for ever."

"Helga, dear, how about staying with us until you find a place of your own and a job. It'll take a while you know and you can help your dad and I with the moving."

"Oh mum…"

"Now, now, I'm not saying to stay with us till you get married or something. I say temporarily. You can't be living in the streets you know."

"Mum, I really don't want to impose to you and dad."

"Helga Geraldine Pataki," Miriam said in shock, "How many times do I have to say this! You're not a burden and you're not imposing. Your father and I want you around us, if you want us as well. Plus, you'll help around the house while with us ok?"

"Ok, ok, mum," Helga said smiling nervously, "I'm going to stay with you, but only till I get myself a job and an apartment."

"Good," her mother replied in satisfaction, "Plus, knowing you, you'll get a job before we even start packing to move on."

"Goodness mum, you're way too optimistic."

-)-)-)

Arnold scribbled down some notes in Jonathan's file. Apparently Jonathan's father, once he sobered up and asked about his son, he had asked for the boy to be kept away from him. He even offered to pledge guilty immediately if it was for the boy to put in custody. It was very odd. Arnold never had a case, not that he had many to be honest, where the parent wanted the child to be taken away. He really wished he could examine Jonathan's dad more. But at the time, he had to deal with Jonathan first, who had discovered that his father did not want him around him.

The phone rang, startling him out of his thought. He wondered for a second if it was Helga but then reminded himself this was his office's number and she did not have it. With slight disappointment he could not explain, he answered.

"Shame on you!" Gerald Johanssen's voice came into his ear with contempt, "And I thought we were best buddies in the entire universe!"

Arnold arched an eyebrow, wondering what Gerald could be talking about.

"Hey Gerald, what's up?"

"Don't you what's up me. Since when have you turned secretive Arnold?"

"Gerald, you're not making any sense and frankly I don't know what you're talking about," Arnold huffed out.

"Yesterday, Stinky called me to tell me that Sid called him to tell him that he saw you with an attractive blond at Chez Pierre's."

"Wait a minute," Arnold joked, "You mean to tell me I' m your current gossip interest?"

"Yep."

"Glad to hear that," Arnold replied with mock pride.

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Gerald asked with interest, making Arnold blush to his ears and grumble under his breadth. "Come on, tell me! I won't tell a pip to the guys."

"Can't do. You speak too much."

"Hey, have I ever told a soul about your hopeless crush to Ruth McDougal when we were nine?"

Arnold let out a faint grumble. Truth to be told, Gerald had never betrayed his trust.

"See? You can't say I did," Gerald said smugly.

"If I tell you, you can't tell a soul," Arnold said, "Not even Phoebe. Especially Phoebe."

"Hey Arnold, what's this gal of yours? An international dangerous spy or something?"

"Gerald, just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Phoebe," Arnold said with a sigh.

"Ok, ok, I promise," Gerald said laughing out loud.

"It's Helga G. Pataki."

A very long silence ensued from the receiver.

"Gerald, are you still on the line? Gerald? Gerald?"

"Sorry, can you repeat that mate?" Gerald said in uncertainty.

"The girl I was with is Helga G. Pataki," Arnold repeated nervously.

"Oh, I did hear right," Gerald seemed to explain himself. A short pause took out before Gerald shouted "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm telling the truth," Arnold said with a sigh.

"But Stinky told me the girl was charming and pretty."

"Well, she is very, very attractive," Arnold said with a smile, "She is…"

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Gerald ranted, "You have that voice again.

"What voice?"

"You know, that voice! The swooning, she-is-pretty voice."

Silence fell again. Arnold coughed in embarrassment. Gerald was always too blunt for his own good.

"Arnold, does she look… I don't know… Sane?"

Arnold chocked and burst out laughing.

"Gerald, it wasn't like she was crazy when we were kids. She was angry but not demented," Arnold finally responded when his laughter subsided.

"I guess," Gerald said sceptically, "So how did you two meet again?"

Arnold recorded the past few days' events in am much detail a man his age could do. When he finally finished, Gerald remained silent for a moment.

"So" Gerald finally spoke, "she doesn't want to meet Phoebe or any of the old gang?"

"I'm not sure if she's nervous or anything. Maybe she fears to bond with us and then having to leave. Maybe it's difficult for her. After all she wasn't quite the little pleasant girl when we were kids."

"Tell me about it," Gerald said sceptically, "But mate, she has to conduct Phoebe. I mean Phoebe still talks about her every once and awhile. I'm sure it would be nice for them to catch up. Not to mention that if Phoebe finds out Helga was in Hillwood and I knew it and didn't told her a thing – well let's say she would not be very pleased with me. Or with you to say the truth."

"I know," Arnold replied grimly, "But on the other hand, I did promise not to tell anyone."

"Ahem mate, sorry to burst your bubble but you just broke your promise," Gerald said.

"Gerald, you are about to convince me to do something I might regret, don't you?" Arnold asked with a groan.

-)-)-)

Helga's mobile phone rang startling her out of her newspaper. She had been reading the newspaper, searching for a job. It would have been nice if she found something that had to do with her MA degree. She had to look if there was a position in any of the High Schools in the upcoming semester. With her degree she could work, primarily, as an English teacher and also help with literature classes and theatre performances. She wondered if any of the local High Schools would care to appoint her.

She looked at the mobile screen and grinned widely.

"Hey football-head," she answered and immediately realised her voice's tone was affectionate.

"Helga, hi," Arnold said casually, "So, how was your day?"

"Ah my parents are coming in two days for the house. They offered for me to stay with them till I get a job and an apartment. Hmm… well, nothing eventful in my day."

"Can't say anything important happened to me either," Arnold commented,

Silence felt between them.

"Arnold-"

"Helga-"

They both spoke out at the same time. Helga felt herself giggling nervously and let out a mental snort. Why on earth was she acting so overly girlish? She never had that with her ex-boyfriends.

"You go first," she said.

"Well – The thing is – umm – I know this great Italian restaurant down the city, called 'La Bella Luna'. It's quite cheap, the food quality is descent, the environment – I'm doing it again. I am over-analysing again, aren't I?" he asked in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Arnold. I like this habit of yours," she commented and then mentally slapped herself for speaking without thinking. She coughed out her nervousness. "So, you know this good Italian restaurant, which has nice food, good prices and a nice environment…"

"Wanna grab a bite together over there?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, if you have nothing else to do for the evening, I mean."

"I'd love to Arnold. What time?"

"Around nine. And no need to worry about the dress-code. They don't mind casual clothing."

"Ok then, see you at nine at 'La Bella Luna'"

Helga at that moment realised that she had accepted a meeting even though she said before she was unsure about dating. She wondered how she could have accepted so easily without any hesitation.

"It seems you can't help but like Arnold, Helga my girl," she told herself and shook her head.

-)-)-)

It was almost nine o' clock and Helga got out of her hotel and entered her taxi. Trying to look somewhat decent for the restaurant she chose to wear her pair of dark blue jeans with her white log-sleeved shirt and her pair of black high-heels. She caught her hair up in a ponytail, leaving only her tuft of hair fall freely.

She arrived at 'La Bella Luna' five minutes after nine to find Arnold waiting for her in his usual pair of black trousers and a grey-silver shirt. His hair was messy though it seemed that he had undergone he effort to tame them. He smiled at her as she approached her and opened the door for her to enter.

"My, my you are so chivalrous Football-head," she commented, feeling a secret happiness for his action.

They sat down and the waiter brought the breadsticks and the menus. They were reading their menus when a very tall black man approached their table with a petite woman of Asian ancestry. At that moment Helga realised that the couple could be none but Phoebe and Gerald. The blond woman felt the urge to hide under the table. Phoebe seemed quite nervous and Helga then realised the reason their table had a set of four dishes.

Helga G. Pataki felt angry and proceeded to show her displeasure by giving Arnold a kick under the table. Arnold pierced his lips in discomfort and Helga tapped the Five Avengers on the table's surface before giving Arnold another, stronger, kick.

Arnold stood up to shake hands with Gerald and pat his back.

"Mate, she gave me two kicks already and let me tell you she has a really good right foot," Arnold half-hissed, half-whispered in the process of patting Gerald's back.

Gerald sat on the table and seconds later he received a strong kick on both legs that made his eyes water.

-)-)-)

Arnold felt that this was going to be one very awkward evening. Neither Helga nor Phoebe exchanged a single word throughout the forty minutes of their evening. Gerald's attempt to start a conversation received a rather cold glare from Helga. Phoebe munched a breadstick in uneasiness and Helga proceeded in cutting pieces from her slice of bread and making small balls from the dough. Finally Helga stood up silently and looking at Phoebe for a long moment she announced she was going to wash her hands.

Entering the Ladies' Room, she banged her palms on the counter's surface. She was frustrated and angry with Arnold and Gerald for putting her in this situation. Phoebe had not uttered a single word. Men were the stupidest creatures in the Universe.

She let cold water run on her hands. The door opened and she saw Phoebe staring at her. Helga blushed slightly. It was clear that Phoebe did not want her around.

"Phoebe."

"Helga."

Silence filled the space between them.

"It's been awhile," Helga observed.

"Yes, it certainly was," Phoebe replied.

Silence.

"I came to powder my nose," Phoebe said to no one in particular.

"I see," Helga said, "I better go back to our table," she concluded and turned to her heels.

"Helga-"

Helga stopped at her tracks.

"I'm sorry about Gerald and Arnold. Men sometimes don't think. If you wanted to see me, you would have done so on your own."

Helga wanted to tell Phoebe that her decision not to conduct her had nothing to do with her as a person. It was that she, Helga, was terrified. She was afraid to return back and realise that she was nothing to Phoebe. It was twelve years since they last saw each other anyway.

"I'm sorry if I caused any discomfort Phoebe," Helga apologised sheepishly.

"Helga," Phoebe said seriously, "I did miss you. Very, very much."

Helga did not know why, but it seemed as if a door had opened and tears started flowing non-stop from her eyes. She let out a few sniffles, much to Phoebe's bewilderment.

"Oh Phoebs, I missed you so much!" she said and rubbed her tears away, "I just thought you wouldn't like to be a part of my life. You certainly didn't have to!"

"I thought you did not want me in your life as well!" Phoebe said rubbing her eyes that had started watering.

"Of course I want you in my life silly!"

"If I'm silly, then you're an idiot!" Phoebe said through her sniffles.

"Oh Phoebs," Helga said and grasped her petite friend into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you again. And I really want to know about your life."

"Me too, Helga."

They both looked at the mirror and laughed at their messed make-up.

"We're such an eyesore right now," Helga laughed looking at Phoebe.

When Helga and Phoebe came out of the Ladies' Room twenty minutes later, chatting non-stop, Gerald and Arnold let out a huge sigh of relief. Especially Gerald as Arnold had threatened to strangle him if Helga remained angry.

* * *

Another chapter gone. Please do be kind and review.

**Author Notes**

_**Ok this is more like a trivia I found out and got excited and wanted to share.**__** Francesca Marie Smith (the voice of Helga) is doing her MA in Linguistics now. I found out this week and I got excited since English Literature and Linguistics start commonly in the first years of the BA and then the student focuses on one of the two fields. And Helga in my fanfic is an English Literature graduate. Scary isn't it?**_

_**I know the story proceeds a bit slowly but let me remind you that I need to establish the current universe. **_


	5. The parents return

The Parents Arrive- by preety-lady- serenity  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Craig Bartlett and that's the case.

After a long hiatus Meeting in the Rain is back in action more complete in my head than ever.

I had to stop writing Meeting in the Rain after my grandfather's death and a painful break-up with my at-the-time boyfriend. I just couldn't keep my thoughts straight and also who can write about love when she is heart-broken.

I'm fine now. Back and more than ready to finish this off.

* * *

They sat in the car quietly, Helga looking out of the window and Arnold driving. Arnold let out a mental sigh. Even though Helga and Phoebe emerged from the toilets all happy and cheerful, Helga avoided eye-conduct with him throughout the whole journey back to the hotel.

"So… you and Phoebe patched up!" he said, attempting to start a conversation.

"Mmmm," she mumbled, the tone of her voice portraying some displeasure.

"Helga, it's not as if I gave the news of your return to the newspapers!" he mumbled grumpily.

"Arnold that's not the point!" she snapped, "The point is that I trusted you with a secret."

She turned away and looked outside the window. He really wished Arnold had kept her secret. She wasn't ready to plummet herself in her past life. If everything was scary enough before, now she felt horrified.

"Helga," his voice stopped her trail of thoughts and she realised they were in front of the hotel. She leaned down to unbuckle her seatbelt and Arnold grasped her hand tenderly.

"I'm sorry for tonight, but I had a lovely time," he said softly looked in her eyes.

The blond woman looked at the young man and blushed. He looked serious and handsome in the semi-lit space of the car. His eyes were locked on hers. Green stared at blue. Did Arnold want to kiss her? Did she want Arnold to kiss her? His lips looked inviting – magnetizing she could say. They were coming closer. Was she the one moving or him?

"ARNOLD I NEED TO GO!" she screamed in panic, causing him to shoot up.

"Yes – yes – of course – I should be going to," he said turning deep red, "I'm going to see you soon – heh- goodnight!"

Arnold started the car and sped down the street.

"I'm such an idiot!" he groaned in embarrassment, not knowing that the blond woman was exclaiming the same sentence herself.

-)-)-)

"Miriam have you seen my blue socks?" Big Bob shouted, "Miriaaaaaaaammmmm!!!!"

"It's in the second drawer with the rest of your socks B!" Miriam shouted back as water fell from the shower onto her head.

"I can't find them!" he cried out a reply, "Honeybun are you taking long? We are going to lose the train. Mirriiaaaammm!!!!"

Miriam Pataki sighed. Seriously B had colour-blindness where socks were involved. She dried her short hair and wrapped the towel around her wet body before entering hers and her husband's bedroom.

Big Bob Pataki blushed at the figure of his wife, naked, roaming at his sock drawer. Unlike him of one was to see Miriam he would not guess that she was fifty-five years old. She was lucky to inherit her family's good genetics that caused her skin to remain smooth. That, in addition to her dyed blond a-la-garcon hairstyle, made her look as if she was in her late thirties.

"Here!" she exclaimed in triumph presenting him with a pair of socks.

"Honeybun," he replied in protest, "those socks are black."

"No B, they are blue."

"Miriam they are black!" he insisted.

Miriam took the pair and put it in front of the light, causing to reveal a dark shade of blue.

"See B? These sock are very, very, very, dark blue," she said cheekily.

He watched her in awe as she dressed. A pair of dark trousers with a v-neck green blouse with long transparent sleeves made her look really sexy. Her eyeglasses gave her sophistication and her half-opened lips as she applied her lipstick made him want to tell her that they could leave tomorrow and then jump on her.

"What is it B?" she asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"Uh – oh nothing dear," he blushed even more, "I was just thinking that you look – lovely today."

"You aren't so bad yourself handsome," she smiled sardonically, straightened his tie and got out of the bedroom.

_"Yeah, bring it on Hillwood," _he thought in determination,_ "For this woman I will not surrender."_-)-)-)

Helga waited in Hillwood's train station. She took out her mobile phone and felt a tinge of disappointment to see it without new messages. Arnold had not texted since the night before and as the hours proceeded through the day she felt unhappy.

_"You shouldn't feel unhappy about it," _Helga reprimanded herself,_ "Arnold has no obligation to call you and you're the one that doesn't want to take her chances with him!"  
_  
_"Yes", _she argued,_ "but he could have send a text message."  
_  
_"Well, you did scream at him for trying to kiss you!"_

_"I did not! Well I did – but that was – augh stop thinking of Arnold!"_

Helga shot up as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see the owner of the offensive hand and saw the chuckling face of her father.

"Bob don't you scare me like that!" she said in anger and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I couldn't resist. But seriously stop trailing off like that in public places. What if someone stole your bag?"

"I would chase him, catch up with him and beat him up."

"My, such an unlady-like behaviour," her mother's voice came from behind her, followed by a quick peck on the forehead.

"So, how's my brat?" Big Bob Pataki asked his daughter affectionately as he carried the suitcases in the taxi."

-)-)-)

"So let's enter the house shall we?" Wolfgang Hubert said and opened the door to the house.

**FLASHBACK**

Miriam Pataki stood in the kitchen. The sky was shinning and the world went on happily, not knowing what was going to happen. She took inhaled deeply as she cooked an omelette for him and the girl. She felt a headache thumping in her temple as she heard his footsteps thundering on the upper floor, followed by the girl's smaller ones. The food smelled so nice it was sickening. His footsteps were heard louder and louder as she portioned the omelette in two plates.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She touched it in bewilderment. Why tears? Why now?

They both descended the stairs.

"Miriam," the scowling blond girl glared, "what is this?"

"It's an omelette honey."

"I know it's an omelette!" the scowling girl said sitting down, "Did you forget to buy me cereals again?"

"No, I just wanted to make something nice for breakfast honey. That's all," she said in uneasiness.

Helga shrugged and started eating. Big Bob's footsteps thundered as he got down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and looked at the table silently.

"Miriam," he finally spoke, "Where the heck is my coffee?"

She looked around, realising she forgot to make coffee.

"Dammit Miriam I asked you to do one thing today and you couldn't even do it properly!" he shouted at her, making her cringe.

"I'm sorry B! I can make some coffee-"

"Don't bother!" he cut her out, "Thank goodness you are not in charge of anything important. Come on Olga."

"It's Helga dad, H-E-L-G-A!" she pointed in annoyance.

Miriam looked at them rubbing her arm in uncertainty. They both got out, only for the blond girl to return seconds later. Helga looked at her intensely for a couple of seconds and she wondered if she suspected her.

"Miriam," she finally said carefully, "I thought that the eggs were decent."

With those words she stormed out of the house. Miriam looked at the door and then opened the cupboard where she kept the detergents. She moved the bottles of detergent away and took out the bottle of whiskey she had hidden. She took a small glass and put in some whiskey in it and gulped it down in a single shot. She felt her throat burning, her eyes water and herself coming in focus.

"By all means Helga, call me mum," she whispered bitterly, "Well, well, will you be my friend today?" she asked the bottle of whiskey and filled the glass once more.  
**  
****END OF FLASHBACK**

"And this is the bathroom Mr. and Mrs. Pataki," Wolfgang concluded finishing the tour.

Miriam stood there in uncertainty. Returning back to her old house caused memories to flood. The idea of returning back in Hillwood and actually doing it were two totally different notions. She let her thoughts go back to Alcoholic Anonymous meetings. What if she could not do it? What if she fell again? What if she returned back into being a wreck that could not do a thing properly? What if she lost B again?

Big Bob Pataki saw the colour drain from his wife's cheeks. He turned to see Helga and motioned with his eyes for help.

"Mr. Hubert," she approached the young man, "why don't you show me the guest room once more," she requested and guided him outside the bathroom.

"Miriam, honeybun," Bob said soothingly and touched her shoulders.

"I'm fine B-"she shrugged.

"No you aren't. Remember our promise? No sweeps under the rug," he said solidly, then his eyes softened, "Look, Miriam, I was thinking… Maybe this house is not for us anymore. Maybe we ought to search for another place."

"I can't keep running away from it B," she said more to convince herself that anything else.

"You aren't running away and if living here is this important to you I'm going to try and live here – but – but – truth to be told – well – well I'm…"

"Huh?" she said not believing her ears.

"I said I'm scared! What if I become a jerk again? What if I lose the girls again?"

"What if I relapse?" she let out her frustration.

"What if I lose you?" Big Bob whispered the same fear, "Like last time."

They both stared at each other. Miriam took a step forward and buried her head against his chest. He held her shoulders, supporting her as they both went through an emotional turmoil. And suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear.

Helga guided Wolfgang towards the bathroom hoping that her parents had finished their chat. They opened the door to find Miriam and Bob in a passionate embrace, kissing each other as if it was going to be their last kiss on earth. Helga and Wolfgang turned red to the kiss, Wolfgang even averted his eyes in embarrassment, and Helga finally put her hands on her waist and shouted "DOY!"

They shot up.

"Umm Mr. Hubert," they exclaimed in unison, Bob coughing dryly, Miriam cleaning her glasses' lenses, both blushing, "We were wondering… Do you sell flats as well?"

Wolfgang Hubert could not understand why Helga shot towards her parents, hugging them and kissing them on the cheeks. For all he could understand the Patakis were all crazy.

* * *

So what will happen between Helga and Arnold? Who will take the next step? Also I love Bob and Miriam to pieces now. This fic is both the love story of Bob and Miriam, as well as Arnold and Helga.

Oh and what did you think of the flashback. I hope you like flashbacks because they are about to pop out more and more.


End file.
